


Прошлое

by pumpkinfreak



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о Хисоке и его прошлом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прошлое

Когда при нём говорили, что нет места хуже Метеора, Хисока смеялся. Он не уставал, и ему не надоедало, даже когда Пауки злились на этот смех, а Нобунага лез в драку.  
Мест хуже Метеора в мире хватало с лихвой, а кому хотелось ещё, тот легко мог открывать всё новые и новые. Главное, следовать за желаниями людей. Вот уж кто всегда рад создать очередной филиал если не Ада, то уж Чистилища.  
К счастью, те исчезали едва ли не быстрее. Кого волнует, почему да как?  
Вот и родина Хисоки осталась жить лишь на задворках памяти немногих своих детей. Все они ушли от неё раненными, тощими, нищими, жадными до крови и благ зверёнышами. Хисока исключением не был. Скорее, стал безусловным правилом.  
Казалось бы, нули на счетах давно превзошли числом зажатый в детском кулаке песок.  
Казалось бы, сам кулак способен сбить с ног кого угодно, не то что подростка постарше.  
Казалось бы, от стен дорогого люкса не может нести ржавчиной, плесенью, гнилью.  
Но каждый договор продуман, каждая единица взвешена.  
Но придержать удар, проанализировать, просчитать и взять победу ещё до начала боя — как дышать.  
Но стоять под водой часами, вдыхая запахи дорогой косметики — не надоедает.  
Хисока мог бы обдумать всё это. Сопоставить следствия с причинами: воскресить образ первого заброшенного парка аттракционов, к фантомам которого его тянет; почувствовать вкус той самой, старой и рассохшейся «Банджи», казавшейся слаще всего на свете, или «Сюрприза», крошки которого забились в остатки фольги с затёртой наклейкой; сжать уже сильными пальцами тощее горло ошалевшего от голода и вседозволенности врага.  
Осмыслить, принять, перестрадать.  
Хисока предпочёл переступить и забыть. Оставить этот хлам позади: пусть тащится гремящими банками. С него не убудет.


End file.
